The Sermon for Today
"What's your hurry?" 'Summary' A visiting minister, Dr. Breen, advises the people of Mayberry to slow down and relax. 'Plot' Dr. Harrison Everett Breen, a visiting minister from New York City, delivers a sermon at All Soul's Church, encouraging the members of the Mayberry congregation to "slow down." Some of the people in the Congregation take him a little too serious, Gomer Pyle actually falls asleep at one point and starts snoring. After eating a hearty meal at Andy's they take the message so seriously they spend the entire Sunday working themselves to exhaustion, trying to put together a concert for the entire town. Aunt Bee, & Clara set off to repair the Bands Uniform. Barney & Gomer attempt to rebuild the bandstand with disastrous results, it falls apart after Gomer thinks he got bit by a spider. They run themselves ragged all day, and end up all exhausted, then they run into the Minister again, & he thinks that they took his sermon to heart. 'Trivia/Notes' *The actor David Lewis, who guest stars as the visiting preacher, later went on to great fame as Edward Quartermaine in the long running soap opera "General Hospital". *The Mayberry Band seems to be an ever evolving (or de-volving) thing. In a season three episode the band (with many of the same members as in this episode) was so awful they had to trick the Mayor into letting them go to competition. However, Aunt Bee mentions the band rather fondly, as if at some point they actually played well. Mayberry also sports a drum and bugle core that may have disbanded. *This is one of the few times the Mayberry citizens are seen in church. *Gomer refers to his cousin Goober and talks about him taking his mother for a drive in this episode. *A blooper in this episode is when Barney accidentally calls Gomer the name of his cousin Goober. *Clara's last name is still referred to as Johnson. *Bee indicates that they are driving to church although The Taylor House is diagonaly beside and behind the church - accross the street. She tells Clara they will stop and pick her up on the phone. 'Quotes' Andy: You know what I believe I'll do? Run down to the drugstore and get some ice cream for later. Barney: You want me to go? I'll go. Andy: No, I'll go. Barney: I don't mind going. Andy: I don't either. I can go. Barney: You're probably tired. Why don't you let me go? Andy: No, I'm not tired. I'll go. Barney: O.K. Andy: You ready? Barney: Where we goin'? ---- Barney to Gomer: "Gomer, get down there with them spiders and start workin'!" ---- Andy: “Luther you’re a little late now and then.” Luther: “Whatya’ say?” Andy: “I say you’re late! You’re draggin’!” Luther: “Yeahhh, sounds real good to me too.” 'Gallery' Sermon of Today.jpg SMAIN.jpg Sermon1.jpg PasterSermonToday.jpg Thesermon.jpg S1.jpg SermonofDay.png Sermonfortoday463.jpg SMAIN.jpg Sermon6.png sermon5.png Sermon3.png sermon2.png|Dr. Breen sermon1.png cap4.jpg cap1.jpg cap5.jpg cap9.jpg cap8.jpg Congregation.png Church All Souls NEW.jpg sermon of the day.png Category:The Andy Griffith Show Episodes Category:Season 4